1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wave shaping apparatus which corrects wave distortion occurring in a transmission system such as a data link control system of a loop system by restoring the original wave shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when data link control is performed, wave distortion occurring in the transmission system (e.g. cable, driver or receiver) may cause loss of the original data waveform. Particularly if the transmission system is constituted by loop system, as shown in FIG. 1, it is difficult to retransmit the input signal 2 without distortion to the next station using an optical switch 1, that is, hardware analysis is difficult.